Your Universe
by Kat Harley
Summary: El momento de la muerte de Snowman llegó. Y Slick Spades tomó la simple decisión de tirar del gatillo de aquella arma blanca. Pero... ¿Sólo se acababa el universo?


_Un songfic inspirado en un mundo que debe terminar algún día… Pronto._

Tu universo.

_"… Cigarette ashes burn red _

_but they fall like snow, _

_and I hear the wind a callin' my name _

_and this world's got to end someday soon…"_

En la luna verde de Alternia, te miré fijamente. Era de noche o era de día. No lo sé. Sé que la pequeña y ardiente lucecita del cigarrillo, delataba mi urgencia. Sé que no fue divertido. Sé que, de hecho, Spades, no se sintió bien. Quería con urgencia terminar. Quería que tu voz, grave y desarticulada, lejana y poderosa, dejara de sonar en mis oídos, diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez, mientras la ceniza de ese último cigarrillo, que supo tan bien entre mis labios obscuros, iba cayendo al suelo, dejando un pequeño rastro, una señal de que aún existía. Pero ese mundo donde yo estaba, del que aún formaba parte, debía sólo terminar… Terminar y entre más rápido… Mejor. Para ti. Para English. Para todos.

_"… A slick black queen _

_in a slick black coat _

_her leggings high and her brim down low. _

_She's beautiful and she knows it …"_

Caminé entonces hacia tí. Y ahí estabas. Delgado, pero no flacucho. Sino de pronto, parecías alzarte como si en efecto fueses más alto y robusto, seguro y perfecto bajo el ala corta de tu sombrero, como si debajo del parche que llevabas sobre la cicatriz que yo misma tracé antes de aquel día con la base de mi cigarrillo, palpitara aún la piel de la cuenca vacía, como si ese ojo que decidí quedarme para mí, nunca hubiera estado atravesado en la larga base para cigarrillo, sino que estuviese aún allí, debajo de la piel cosida y cicatrizada, pugnando por abrirse, por desgarrar esa cicatriz de un tono grisáceo y mirar y absorber al hacerlo, cada imagen que observase… Y si se posara en mí… Tal vez hubieses notado debajo del abrigo y la piel que cubría, la atenazante ansiedad por lo que estaba por venir. Sabía que me odiabas ¿Y cómo no? Eres despreciable. Deseablemente despreciable. Pues con toda mi hermosura, apenas si eras capaz de despegar de mí la vista con el ojo que te quedaba. Con toda mi perfección, no eras capaz de ver en rojo… Sino en el más obscuro de los tonos de negro existentes.

_"…It's a cold, cold world _

_and she's on her own. _

_This world is hers and hers alone. _

_She's powerful and she knows it…"_

Devolvimos mirada por mirada. Recuerdo con perfecta claridad tu mirada fría… Vacía… Sostenida como una nota musical. De pronto me sentí lejana, casi muerta ya. En un lugar donde sólo estaba yo. Una vez más. Exiliada. Marginada. Negándome a ser. Pero nadie puede negar la naturaleza bajo la que ha sido creado en el universo. Nadie puede sólo renunciar a su poder y esperar irse sin la justa retribución de esa negación absurda. Sentí de pronto una especie de urgencia de nueva cuenta. Esa urgencia que reptaba en mi interior y que gritaba desde el fondo de mi sangre: "Mírame, termínalo ahora".

_"…She's your girl,_

_She's your world,_

_She's your universe…"_

Diste un paso. Todo tu cuerpo parecía en tensión. Deslizaste tu mano restante en el saco, y entonces la vi. Era el arma de Doc Scratch. La tenías tú y sabía lo que eso significaba. Un arma del más intenso de los blancos. Sabías lo que significaba. Sabía que tú mismo siempre te negaste el placer de asesinarme. Eso estaba lejos siquiera de discutirse. Pero entonces, supe, cuando te vi empuñarla con toda naturalidad, que por fin tomarías posesión de lo que por derecho te pertenecía. La vida de la Reina Negra. Tuya, absoluta y completamente tuya por derecho no sólo de antigüedad, sino por derecho de posesión. Ni siquiera el Rey, ni aún siendo el gobernante de Derse podía decir que tenía posesión alguna de quien yo era en ese universo. Y entonces supe, Spades, que era la hora.

_"…I caught your eye. _

_You stole my heart. _

_I took your arm to show that I care. _

_You loathe me so and you love it…_

_I'm your girl,_

_I'm your world,_

_I'm your universe…"_

Te mire nuevamente y toda la concentración de pronto se tornó en un remolino de recuerdos. Recuerdos que me producían el más excitante de los placeres. Podía, por última vez regocijarme en el momento en que tomé tu ojo y lo cautericé con mi cigarrillo… Tú entonces no sólo me detestaste, no sólo disfrutabas detestarme… Ese odio se transformó en una especie de repulsión agradable… Muy agradable de hecho. Tan agradable como… Como cualquier sentimiento del más puro rojo. Casi más agradable… ¿Sabes, Spades? En realidad todo importaba. Importaba odiarte porque a ti te importaba odiarme. A ti te importaba sentir que te odiaba, y a mí me importaba odiarte. Entonces… Era incapaz de haberte quitado sólo tu ojo. Necesitaba algo más… Un vestigio de que, de hecho, me importaba más que me tocaras, que llegaras a mí a que sólo pudieras contemplarme. Y me robé entonces tu brazo. Oh, sí, Spades. No sabes cómo lo disfruté… Volvería a hacerlo para apoderarme de ti y ¿Por qué no? Sería maravilloso tener ambos brazos tuyos… Nunca olvidaré que me odias… Nunca olvidaré que te odio… Pero tampoco olvido que lo disfruté. Ni que lo disfrutaste. No podría jamás olvidar, en ningún universo, que te pertenecí… En ningún universo podría no recordar que era tu chica, la única en la que concentraste todo tu _odio._

_"…Our love was hot, _

_but I was cold. _

_You always made me feel so blue…" _

Y entonces, a unos cuantos pasos, volví a la realidad. Entre nosotros existía el _odio_ más puro, más fuerte, más desgarrador, más exquisito… Pero aún sabiéndolo… Me sentía… Intocable… Fría… Y era doloroso. Era doloroso que me hicieras sentir tan… _Bien. _

_"…But when I said draw _

_and you shot, _

_it was obvious that you were colder…"_

Y lo dije. "¿Qué estás esperando, Spades? Dispara…"…

Y lo hiciste.

Sin culpa. Sin remordimientos. Sin titubeos. Jalaste el gatillo de esa pistola blanca y la trayectoria que la bala tomó era justo la necesaria. Fue más que obvio, Spades… Que de los dos, tú eras el menos sensible. El menos cursi. El menos tonto. El que sabía cómo _ganar_. ¿En verdad ganaste _algo_? Sabías que el universo terminaría. Terminaba todo en el instante que mi corazón dejara de latir. Y lo reventaste con una bala blanca. La sangre comenzó a brotar.

_"…I'm not unhurt, _

_but you lost out. _

_When I said draw I just knew that you would. _

_You'll miss me so when I'm gone. _

_I'll miss you so when I'm gone…"_

Sentí que la _vida_ se me escapaba. Exhalé las últimas bocanadas de aire, aire que ya no podía desperdiciar. Pero quien más perdió, Spades, y lo sabías cuando tiraste del gatillo, fuiste tú. Y lo sabías. Cuando dije "Dispara", sabía que lo harías. Sabía que no te detendrías. Pero también sabía que una vez fuera de este mundo, mundo que aún así terminaría con mi muerte, tendrías unos minutos, quizá unos últimos segundos para extrañarme… Lo que no sabías… Era que yo una vez fuera de este mundo… Te extrañaría a ti. Extrañaría cada segundo de odio, cada frase, cada mirada de tu único ojo… El único roce que hubo entre los dos… Lo extrañaría todo… Y sólo lo supe yo.

_"…Love or hate _

_I was your girl _

_I was your world _

_I was your universe…"_

¿Fue amor o fue odio, Spades?

¿Qué fue lo que me retuvo entonces de morir antes? Después de todo, era mi destino morir para que English viniese. ¿Por qué no terminaste antes conmigo? ¿Por qué no terminé yo contigo?

Lo sabíamos.

Yo lo sabía.

Tú lo supiste en el instante en que caí al suelo, y el desastre comenzó.

No el fin del universo.

El fin del tuyo.


End file.
